peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa's Secret Love
Plot Peppa went to playgroup and she didn't find Danny dog because Danny had a CRUSH on Peppa. He was hiding behind the playground and zapped Peppa with love power and something weird happened! READ TO FIND OUT! Transcrpit Narrator: A Beautiful Sunny Day, it was Tuesday. Narrator: It was almost time for Playgroup. [ Mummy Walks Up Stairs and Goes to Peppa's & George's Room ] Mummy Pig: George, Peppa!, time for Playgroup. Peppa: yawns I love Playgroup! giggles George: yawns Yay! oink Mummy Pig: Dress up, i'll be downstairs making breakfast. Peppa: Ok. oink giggles George: oink Ok. [ Mummy Pig closes the door and walks downstairs to the kitchen ] Peppa: George? George: What epa ig? [ George keeps on calling Peppa "epa ig" cause he's still like a little baby piggy ] oink Peppa: You are wearing your shirt inside out. George: Epa ig make no sense. [ Mummy Came in and they were both naked ] [ Mummy dressed both of them up ] Mummy Pig: George, Peppa come on we have to go eat breakfast and then go to playgroup. George & Peppa: Ok Mummy, oink they ate, they went to the car Mummy Pig: Have a nice time at playgroup! George & Peppa: Ok! to playgroup Madam Gazelle: Ohh... How nice to see you Peppa and George. Madam Gazelle: Right now we are outside in the playground. Peppa: Ok Madam Gazelle! [ George and Peppa walks to the playground ] Peppa: Hello, Rebecca, Pedro, Candy, Suzy! Rebecca, Pedro, Candy & Suzy: Hello Peppa! Dog was sitting in the back of the playground [ there was a little hole so he can admire Peppa ] Narrator: Danny Dog has a CRUSH on Peppa Pig!! Peppa: Wheres Danny Dog? Rebecca: I don't know. Suzy: bahh he comes here very early. Right? Pedro: Right! Danny: BURPPPPPPP Danny: to his self Ooops... Candy: What was that? meow Suzy & Rebecca: That sounded like Danny's Burp. Peppa: IDK if it is? Pedro: He burps alot laughed [ If you ever knew, Danny has Secret POWERS ] [ Danny Shoots Peppa with a singing love potion ] SPLASH Peppa: And so i cry sometimes when i'm lying in bed just to get it all out whats in my head and i'm feeling ( feeling ) a little peculier And so I wake up in the morning and i step outside and i take a deep breath and get real high And i scream from the top of my lungs Whats goin' on And i say HEEY HEEY HEEY HEEY I say hey! Whats goin' on and i say HEEY HEEY HEEY HEEY I say hey! Whats goin' on? screams And he tries! Oh my do i do try. I try all the time In this institution And he PRAYS! Oh my God i do pray! i pray every single day! MYAAH! FOR REVOLUTION! And i say: HEEY HEEY HEEY HEEY! I say hey! What's goin' on? and i say: HEEY HEEY HEEY HEEY I say Hey! Learn how to hide your feelings! [ Daddy Pig was cooking soup] heey heey heey. HEEY HEEY I SAY HEY! What's goin' on? YEEAAH! [ OINK ] Peppa: I don't know what i just DDDIIIIDDD! [ ahh..<3 I love Danny Dog! [ Peppa walks to Danny Dog and KISSES HIM! ] [ 2 years later, Danny Dog planned a wedding with Peppa! ] [ Pedro was the Preist ] Pedro: Danny? Do you accept Peppa to be your wife? Danny: Yes [ barks ] Pedro: And Peppa? Do you accept Danny to be your husband? Peppa: No! [ Danny Grabs another singing Love Potion! ] Peppa: And so i cry sometimes when i'm lying in bed just to get it all out whats in my head and i'm feeling ( feeling ) a little peculier And so I wake up in the morning and i step outside and i take a deep breath and get real high And i scream from the top of my lungs Whats goin' on And i say HEEY HEEY HEEY HEEY I say hey! Whats goin' on and i say HEEY HEEY HEEY HEEY I say hey! Whats goin' on? screams And he tries! Oh my do i do try. I try all the time In this institution And he PRAYS! Oh my God i do pray! i pray every single day! MYAAH! FOR REVOLUTION! And i say: HEEY HEEY HEEY HEEY! I say hey! What's goin' on? and i say: HEEY HEEY HEEY HEEY I say Hey! Learn how to hide your feelings! [ Mummy Pig was cooking soup] heey heey heey. HEEY HEEY I SAY HEY! What's goin' on? YEEAAH! [ OINK ] Peppa: Yes! I do! I love Danny! Pedro: Well, I guess you may now kiss the bride! [ Peppa & Danny kissed ] Narrator: The next Morning, Peppa nad Danny Woke up and they kissed each other. Peppa: Good Morning Danny! Danny: Good Morning Peppa! Peppa: Wanna see my Makeup? Danny: Sure. Narrator: Peppa Put on her makeup and Danny Ran away because it was so UGLY! Danny: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! I HATE YOU PEPPA FOR LIFE! I'M GOING BACK TO MY HOUSE! Peppa: This is your house. Danny: NOOOOOOOOOOOO THE HOUSE WHERE MY PARENTS LIVE! Narrator: Back at Peppa's house Mummy Pig: Wheres Peppa!!!??? George: I know! Peppa told me she's going to her wedding! Mummy Pig & Daddy Pig: What wedding? [ Suddenly Peppa came back ] Peppa: I HATE DANNY! THE END! [ Peppa got grounded for 800 years! ] PRESS THIS LINK! :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HdBmpvFF2c